Star Wars The Clone Wars: AU
by J. Hellscythe
Summary: When Darth Reaver sensed the death of his Master, Darth Plagueis the Wise, he decided to participate in the War to come as a Third Party. His actions have turned his sibling student's Puppet Show into an Actual War.
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars the Clone Wars: AU**

HEY EVERYBODY! HOW ARE YA!? JACK HERE! My friend and fellow fan fiction writer Batmarcus and I have decided to co-author this story for you. AND DON'T FORGET TO WRITE A REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. That is Disney's now. Nor do I own Tyris Novar, he is Batmarcus' creation. I do not own anything I add from other universes (Such as Call of Duty Zombies) in order to give this story more depth, those things belong to their respective creators. I do Own Nanashi/Jerid Marr/Darth Reaver the Phantom Blade/Any other Alias I give him, and Darth Krys.

Summary: When Darth Reaver sensed his master's death, he decided to participate in the War to come as a Third Party. His actions turn his sibling student's Puppet Show into an Actual War.

**PROLOGUE**

-Felucia a week after the Naboo Crisis-

A man and a young girl were wandering the wilds of the Felucia. The man is wearing a black hooded cloak, a black tunic, and a blind fold, and the twelve year old red headed girl a dark robe akin to a Jedi's. Most would be worried since the wilds of Felucia are extremely dangerous due to the presence of several carnivorous animals. But to those attune to the Force, they'd know that it's the wildlife that should be worried. The man is a Miraluka known to a select few as Darth Reaver the Phantom Blade, first apprentice of Darth Plagueis the Wise, and the girl is his Apprentice, Darth Krys. "I sense movement in the Force," Krys told her master.

"I have already sensed it," he replied, "and the Force says we should investigate."

Krys bowed and said, "I'll follow your lead my master."

XxX

Not too far ahead they found what had caused the movement in the Force. There were three Jedi and they all stood ricocheting blaster bolts at a group of what were clearly smugglers accompanied by a few destroyer droids.

"Give it up, and things don't need to get worse." One Jedi said.

"Never, we need this cargo why can't you damn Jedi just leave us be!?" One man shouted.

The Jedi sighed and nodded to the others they ricocheted the next bolts back and hit the man square in the chest, Reaver could hear a faint gasp of shock before anyone could move they all felt a great wave of rage come from behind where the men had been standing and then two of the Jedi were lifted into the air writhing and clawing at their necks as a ten year old boy stepped out of the shadows holding his arms out in front of him.

"You killed my father," he shouted and then they all heard the loud CRACK as the two Jedi fell to the ground with their necks snapped so effectively their heads nearly faced the wrong way. The remaining Jedi was horrified by what the boy had done.

The last Jedi moved to kill the boy due to his blatant use of the Dark Side, but his Dark Blue Blade was intercepted by a Crimson Red one. "To actually think about taking the life of a youngling due to his more than justified reaction is appalling," stated the wielder, "but since you're a Jedi Guardian, I'm hoping you'll be able give me a decent challenge."

"Who are you," asked the Jedi.

Reaver chuckled mirthfully, "Once upon a time my name was Jerid Marr, and I was a member of the Jedi Order... But I was persecuted for my heritage which drove me to the Sith."

"What are you talking about," the Jedi demanded.

Reaver bowed mockingly and said, "I am the descendant of Darth Nihilus and Visas Marr, the Jedi Order's Self-fulfilling Prophecy: Darth Reaver, The Phantom Blade."

"Then the Jedi Order was right about you."

Reaver scowled as he called his second blade to his off hand, "I am what the Jedi Order made me: nothing more, nothing less." The Dark Side sprang to life as he used his complete mastery of telekinesis to wield four extra blades.

The Jedi Guardian was shocked by the sight of these four blades circling the man, and went white with terror when he realized he couldn't disrupt the Sith Lord's telekinetic grip. '_Is this the Power of the Dark Side,_' he thought to himself.

"This is merely the result of countless hours spent training to master the use of Telekinesis," replied Reaver before skewering his opponent with six different blades.

Revear turned to the boy who simply held his father's head in his lap. He and Krys took in the boy's appearance. He had tanned skin, silver-blue eyes and dark black hair done into a ponytail. Like anyone even part Kiffar he had the markings of his particular clan on his face. In his case at the corner of each eye was a single small red circle. From those, red lines outlined his eyes and dropped into thin red triangles that stopped above the corners of his mouth.

"Are you going to kill me now," the boy asked.

"No," replied the Miraluka, "In fact I may have use for you."

"Use for me? What kind of use could I be to you," he asked curiously.

Reaver chuckled darkly, "War shall break out in approximately ten years and my sibling student intends for it to be a giant puppet show." He knelt down before the boy and said, "I'm going to make it an actual war."

"You still didn't answer my question," stated the boy.

Reaver smirked, "I believe you have the potential to be one of my enforcers: a Dark Side Adept who commands one of my armies."

"Me? Commander of an army? You really think that I have that kind of potential," he asked with shock evident in his voice.

"I do yes."

"What's the catch," the boy demanded, "Dad always said no one does something like this for you unless they want something in return."

"You're allegiance will do," replied Reaver.

The boy stared down at his father s face for a long moment thinking it over. "Alright you have my allegiance, but I want to bury my father that is all I ask and then I will follow you," He said looking up at the man with a serious face.

The man nodded and said, "Normally I'd tell you to let the dead bury the Dead, but I will allow this... Tyris Novar." Tyris was a bit shocked that the man knew his name. "I'm a skilled Telepath, so I have no issue finding things in people's minds."

"Right… Okay then, what do I call well both of you," Tyris asked pulling a shovel from the ship and beginning to dig his father's grave.

"What you call me depends on the situation," replied the Miraluka, "but in private I am to be referred to as Lord Reaver."

"I am Darth Krys, Lord Reaver's apprentice," stated the red head, "call me Krys."

"Alright then Lord Reaver and Krys, seems simple enough to remember. You can just keep calling me Tyris or Ty my dad and my sister used to call me that." He said in a voice of forced calm as he thought of his lost family and kept digging.

"You have a sister," asked Krys.

"Yeah," replied Tyris, "but she was taken from my family a few years back we don't know where she is now."

"I could have my spy network try to track her down if you know her name," added Reaver, "though I can't guarantee that she'll turn up, it is worth a try."

"I would like that, her names Assaj Ventress," he replied, "Oh, and she's a Dathomirian if that makes finding her any easier."

"The more I have to work with the better," stated Reaver.

"Well that's all I can think of… That and she has one hell of a temper," he added while he placed his father in his grave. After a moment of silence Tyris spoke again, "I think I know what the Jedi wanted from us Lord Reaver."

"And what is it they wanted," he asked curiously.

Tyris headed into the ship while still speaking, "See most of what is in here was things we need to survive but dad and his crew found something they thought was worth selling." He struggled to push a large chest out and over to him before opening it to show a black suit of armor and a silver long handled lightsaber hilt; both of which seemed to radiate with dark power.

"This," He said simply.

"The Armor and Lightsaber of Warb Null," stated the Miraluka, "this is quite a find my boy."

"Dad thought so to," Tyris said with a shrug, "there were about ten traps before we even got to the room it was all actually in."

Reaver chuckled, "it seems your father was surprisingly knowledgeable about Dark Side Artifacts."

"Mom was a nightsister of Dathomir if that means anything," the boy added.

The Sith Lord paused at that: He might be able to get the Witches of Dathomir to join his ranks if played his cards right.

"Is that helpful," He asked.

"More than you know," replied the Sith Lord.

**DONE!**

I feel no desire to explain anything so I won't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Wars The Clone Wars: AU**

HEY EVERYBODY! HOW ARE YA!? JACK HERE! Batmarcus and I worked hard to bring you this second chapter, so be sure to tell us exactly what you think via review.

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars that is Disney's now... BUT IT SHOULDN'T BE! Nor do I own anything from any other things (such as Call of Duty). Tyris Novar and Ellona Keto belong to Batmarcus. I do own Darth Krys and Jerid Marr/Darth Reaver/Nanashi.

**CHAPTER 1**

-Dathomir: a weeks before the outbreak of the Clone Wars-

Reaver had spent the last ten years consolidating his Power, making Allies, earning Favors, building his forces, and other such things that needed to be done in preparation for the war. He had recruited the Inhabitants of the planet Kursid as his Elites. He remembered how his late master held this warrior people in high regard, praising their valor and ferocity by saying he would be honored to fight alongside them. Reaver held the same sentiment towards them, and made sure to recruit and properly train them for the war. His alliance with the Hutt's and the Hiring of numerous Pirate groups to act as Privateer's had also been of great use to his goals, and this trip to Dathomir was no different. He knows how deeply Talzin cases for her own family, and how thrilled she'll be once reunited with her grandson. "We're making our final descent Milord," stated Krys from the pilot's seat of the YT-2400.

"Very good," he replied.

Reaver had to admit that he was proud of how much the two kids he had taken in had come. They were both exceptionally powerful especially for their ages, they each had their specialty skills in separate areas.

"Are you ready to return home?" He asked Tyris who sat in the seat beside him in the longue area of the ship.

"Yes, Master." Tyris said bowing his head to Reaver.

"Excellent, remember you need to try and convince your Grandmother to join our cause." He said calmly

They soon landed near where they could all feel the most powerful waves of dark energy coming from.

"Let's go then." Krys said walking into the lounge.

Reaver rose to his feet and lead the way out into the misty Dathomirian night. They all felt the power increase from simply stepping out of the ship.

They had made it a few steps out of the ship when seven masked woman dropped in a circle around them.

"Off worlders you have no business here, leave unless you want this to be the end!" One of the women said

each of all but the one who spoke soon found themselves lifted off the ground and began clawing at their throats as the Miraluka Sith Lord raised his right arm with his hand open. "Normally I try to be more civil with people I'm trying to establish a good relationship with," he stated, "But now I'm considering killing these Six for your lack of respect..." she reached for her weapon only for the man to say, "I wouldn't do that if I were you... You should instead try gaining my favor since I'm clearly your better."

Fear swept over the woman: never had she encountered someone this powerful, Not even Talzin was this strong. "What do you want," she asked in defeat.

The man grinned as he released the others and said, "to speak with Talzin about a few things... Namely the fact that her grandson is one of my companions."

The Nightsisters silently complied: they were extremely fearful of the man. Whereas most Male Dark Sider's they'd encountered went into a berserk frenzy when enraged, this man became cold and calculating. This man was NOT the average Dark Sider, that much was certain.

XxX

They lead the three of them into a large village filled with more Night sisters. In the center was a large a hut like castle that towered over the other homes.

"You'll find mother Talzin waiting for you all within." She said bowing before backing away from the three of them and heading off into the village.

Reaver lead the way inside with Tyris and Krys following their hoods still drawn over their heads. Inside the walls of the room were linded with several plants and small animal skins and bones and dimly lite with eery green candles.

In the center of the room sat a Dathomirian woman dressed in dark red robes and adding things to the cauldron in front of her off to the side they could see another masked night sister standing against the wall staring at them with calculating blue-gray eyes as they drew nearer the Nightsister pushed off the wall and made to stop them, but Talzin held up a hand and she stopped beside Talzin.

"It's alright Ellona, they mean no harm to us." Talzin said standing up to look at them before speaking first to Reaver.

"My apologies, I'm afraid some of the younger Nightsisters tend to act out of reflex before thinking the situation through, fortunately Ellona here is my right hand, she listens more than the others. Now then, what brings three exceptionally powerful Dark side users all the way to Dathomir?" She asked

I have come first to reunite you with at least some of your family." Reaver said waving his arm and having Tyris step forward and drop his hood.

When she caught sight of him Talzin smiled on examining him; "Oh, Tyris it has been a long time it's good to see you have become a strong young man. I was worried that I wouldn't ever get to see you or your family again." She said giving him a brief hug.

"It's great to see you again too Grandmother." Tyris said smiling.

"Thank you, for bringing my Grandson home, though I must ask what you want in return?" Talzin asked

"I'm sure you've sensed what is to come," stated Reaver, "I want the aid of the Witches of Dathomir in this war."

Talzin narrowed her eyes and said, "Something tells me you are not with Count Dooku... Why is that?"

"Because Dooku is a Pawn," replied the Miraluka, "and the one who moves him about is his Sith Master and my Sibling Student, Darth Sidious."

Talzin contemplated his words before saying, "I have heard of this Darth Sidious, though I do not know much about him."

"He's better known as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine," replied Jerid.

Ellona snorted, "that's impossible, the Jedi would be aware of it."

"There are ways of concealing ones true nature," Reaver said callously, "It is how the Sith have remained hidden for the past thousand years."

"Also, think about it, what better way to hide from your enemies than right in front of them?" Krys asked.

Ellona had no real response for that.

"Exactly." Krys said.

"It's how it is. Sidious is trying to use Dooku, and himself to create a puppet show of a war. I am looking to turn it into something very real, and something that he and the Jedi have no chance of actually winning. I have amassed an army, but the Nightsister clan would be very valued allies."

You sensed it too," asked Krys.

Reaver chuckled darkly, "Anything you sense, I'v already sensed, My young Apprentice."

"I'll be sure to remember that," replied Krys.

Tyris scowled, "Why is it you two can sense something I can't?"

"Because we're Sith," teased Krys.

Tyris growled in frustration, "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means there are things I won't teach you that I am Teaching Krys," explained Reaver, "But that's a given since she's my Sith Apprentice."

Tyris glared at the space where the two Sith had been angry enough that a small amount of dark red force lightning leaked out through his finger tips and created small crators in the ground at his feet as it easly tore through.

"Calm down, Tyris I feel there is more to it than he lets on." Talzin said placing a hand on her grandsons shoulder.

Tyris didn't respond, but did take a few short deep breaths and calmed himself.

"That's better." Talzin said before turning to Ellona.

"Ellona, you may remove your mask he is not a hostile. Can you please show him to his room please?" Talzin asked.

Ellona removed her mask revealing a human woman around Tyris' own age with slightly tanned skin and long dark reed hair; "Of course Mother Talzin. Please follow me." She said bowing to Talzin before setting off up a hidden staircase.

XxX

"Plot a course for Tatooine," ordered Reaver as he and Krys situated themselves in the cockpit of the Blood Debt.

"At once my master."

Reaver sat back as he said, "It seem's I'll be gaining favor with the Chosen One himself."

XxX

Ellona smiled to herself as she lead Tyris through the winding passages of Talzins home; "Be careful to stick with me Mother Talzin has many rooms that you'd rather not enter unprepared."

"Noted, you know I always wondered why do you call my Grandmother, Mother?" Tyris asked. Ellona stopped and turned to face him tilting her head and he took notice of her athletic, but curvy build.

She internally smiled to herself as she saw him eye her; "I call her mother for the same reason you call the man with the blindfold Master, as a sign of respect and loyalty." She said taking two steps forward so she stood right in front of him looking up into his eyes.

"I see, I suppose that makes sense." Tyris said not backing away.

"Why do you follow him, you seem to have issues with some of his decisions." She said.

"I don't but he has proven over the years his decisions are good, more ften than they are bad. He seems to always have reasons for doing what he does." Tyris said.

"I see, well it may not be worth anything, but I think you'd be a great Sith Lord. I can feel the power in you." She said running her hands up his arms and settling on his shoulders.

"I appreciate the sentiment." He said his own hands sliding down her sides and settling on her hips.

"You know I think you and I are going to get along very well." She said softly.

XxxX

The Blood Debt came out of Hyperspace, giving Reaver the chance to pinpoint his Target. "They're on the move," he stated.

Krys nodded, "I'll follow them from a safe distance."

XxX

Anakin and Padme had landed at the Lars Homestead where they were greated by a now completed C-3PO,"Greatings, I am C-"

"3PO," Finished Anakin.

The droid was shocked, "THE MAKER!"

Master Ani," 3PO declared, "I knew you would return, I knew it! and Miss Padme."

Senator Amidala smiled, "Hello 3PO."

"Bless my circuits I am so pleased to see you both!"

"We came to see my mother," Declared Anakin.

3PO faltered, "Oh... Um... I think we'd better go indoors."

XxX

"Master Owen," declared 3PO, "Might I introduce two most important visitors."

Anakin stepped forward, "I'm Anakin Skywalker."

"Owen Lars," the young man replied, "This is my girlfriend Beru."

"I'm Padme," the Senator added.

"I guess I'm your Step brother," replied Owen, "I had a feeling you would show up one day."

Anakin looked around, "Is my mother here?"

"No she's not," declared the gruff voice as a man came out of the house on a hoverchair and extended his hand, "Cliegg Lars... Shmi is my wife." Anakin shook his step fathers hand, "We should go inside... We have a lot to talk about"

XxX

"It was just before Dawn," explained Cliegg, "They came out of nowhere... A hunting party of Tusken Raiders... Your mother had gone out early, like she always did, to pick mushrooms that grow on the evaporators... From the tracks, she was about halfway home when they took her... Those Tusken's walk like men, they're vicious, mindless monsters."

"You'd treat off worlders the same way if your dirt encounter was anything like their," declared a dark, velvety voice. everyone turned to the doorway to see two individuals standing in the courtyard: a man with dark brown hair wearing a blindfold and a black tunic with elegant red trimmings, and a young woman with red hair wearing a hooded cloak. "But where are my manners," he declared, "I am Nanashi."

Anakin could sense the Dark Side within the two. "Why are you here," he demanded as he ignited his Lightsaber and settled into the opening stance of Shien, "Answer we or I swear I'll."

Reaver brought his hand up and took the weapon from the boys hands. "Interesting," he mused, "This weapon is meant for the Djem So, but you practice the classic variant of the fifth form... How did you come up with this design?" Anakin was tense, but the Miraluka was able to find the answer in his thoughts, "You built this while in a meditative trance." He them sent the weapon back to the boy and said, "Don't worry, I'm not here to kill your precious senator."

"Then why are you here," asked Padme.

The Sith Lord smiled as he pulled a necklace with a rather large black pearl on it, "This is a Krayt Dragon Pearl... they are found it the digestive tract of a Greater Krayt Dragon, and can only be acquired by killing one such beast."

"And what does this have to do with the Tusken's," asked Cliegg.

"Anyone who carries one of these around is a friend and an ally as far as the Tuscan's are concerned," explained the Miraluka, "Which means I can have Shmi back by sunrise tomorrow, but convince the Tusken's to apologise to you on bended knee."

"I'll believe it when I see it," declared Cliegg.

Reaver smirked and said, "Stay here until I return, Krys."

"As you wish my master," she replied with a bow.

XxX

It was sundown by the time Reaver arrived at their camp, where he was greated by a group holding their Gaffi Sticks at the ready. He held up the Krayt Dragon Pearl for all to see and declared with a loud voice, "I seek a woman you took captive a month ago, I have promised to return her alive, and that you would apologise on bended knee."

The Tusken's stood down and motioned him to follow, and led him to the tent where they had kept the woman prisoner. "Bring me food, clean water, and wash clothes at once," he ordered upon seeing her state. The Tusken's immediately rushed off to get the things he requested. "It's a miracle she's even alive," he mumbled as he called upon the Midi-Chlorian's to accelerate the healing process.

XxX

Anakin stepped outside where he say Krys doing Practice Drills with her Saberstaff. She showed considerable favor for Ataru, but he noticed she would use other Forms like Soresu, Makashi, and Niman. "You're very Skilled," he said to her.

Krys grimaced before saying, "I'm nowhere near the level I need to attain."

"And where might that be," he asked.

Krys smirked as she deactivated her lightsaber, "The place that allows of to kill my master."

Krys grimaced before saying, "I'm nowhere near the level I need to attain."

"And where might that be," he asked.

Krys smirked as she deactivated her lightsaber, "The place that allows me to kill my master."

XxX

It was five minutes before sunrise when Anakin woke up. He went outside and stood in the direction Nanashi took off towards. He opened himself to the Force hoping to find something, anything to prove the Miraluka was telling the truth. His eyes snapped open when he sensed multiple life forms approaching, his mother and Nanashi amongst them. "I don't belive it," he whispered, "The bastard did it, he actually did it!"

XxX

Cliegg, Owen, Beru, Padme, and Anakin were utterly shocked when they saw the Tusken's riding up on their Bantha's, Nanashi leading with Shmi riding with him. Once they were within ten meters of the Homestead and dismounted. The Tusken's all bowed before them: Men, Women, and Children. The tribal chief spoke, prompting Nanashi to translate, "Chief A'Samsen says he wishes to extend his apologies, and wishes to make amends by offering you their aid should you ever need it." A'Samsen the presented a Gaffi Stick, "He offers you this Gaffi Stick as proof of this Alliance."

Cliegg was stunned by this, "I-I-I... Thank You."

The chief spoke again. "He says that this offer shall extend to all Moisture Farmers on the Planet," The Miraluka translated as they each brought forward a Gaffi Stick, "He trusts you will spread the word, and these Gaffi Sticks to the other Moisture Farmer's."

"I'll be sure to spread the word," Cliegg assured them.

It was at this point that R2-D2 rolled up beeping out something. "He claims to have an important message from an Obi-Wan Kenobi," stated 3PO, "Does that name mean anything to you Master Ani?"

Reaver knew this had to do with the Droid Factories on Geonosis. "Come Krys," the Miraluka stated, "We're leaving."

Krys nodded, "At once my master."

"Wait," called Anakin, "Did you train the Sith Lord who killed Qui-Gon Jinn?"

"Why should it matter," asked the Sith Lord.

"I'd like to know who is responsible for training that monster," Anakin said Darkly.

Reaver sighed and said, "No... That would be my Sibling Student, Darth Sidious."

"So you are a Sith Lord," stated Anakin.

The Miraluka took a any and said, "Darth Reaver the Phantom Blade." He turned to walk away before pausing a moment and saying, "If you wish to know more about my past, ask Master Yoda or Lady Jocasta about Jerid Marr."

Anakin's eyes hardened, "I'll be sure to."

XxX

Reaver and Krys got situated in the Blood Debt and took off. Reaver turned to his apprentice and asked, "What is it I have done here, my apprentice."

"You've put the Chosen One in your Debt," she replied without a moments hesitation.

"That and more," Reaver said with a smirk.

Krys quirked a brow at this: she missed something.

XxxX

On Dathomir in a mostly deserted area near the Nightsisters village flashes of crimson could be seen as Tyris ran threw his lightsaber drills. Anyone who watched him would be able to see his balance of Niman, Shien, and Djem So. As he swung his saberstaff around he gave it a quick twist and it detached into two blades as he well seamlessly into new sets.

He was working through the bit of irritation he still had at being left out of the loop, but he knew there really was nothing he could do about it. He stopped taking in a few breaths before firing off a blast of force lightning at a large rock reducing it to ash.

"You know killing the rocks, isn't really going to help you." Ellona teased from where she had been watching a few feet away.

"I am aware of that, besides it's just training keeping myself in shape there is after all I war coming and I may not be a Sith Lord, but I can at least sense it's not too far off. Maybe you should get some lightsaber combat training in as well, just for the experience because your bound to have to fight against them at some point." Tyris said.

"Is that an invitation to join in?" She asked.

"Yes, it is if you think your up for it of course?" Tyris smirked holding out one of his weapons.

"You sure, you want to help me survive or do you just like watching me move?" She asked with a smirk of her own and deliberately brushing against his front as she took it and stood across from him.

"It's a little of both." Tyris admitted which actually made her laugh.

"Well then how about a wager?" She offered

"I'm listening?" Tyris said carefully.

"It's simple really, if you can knock me down or disarm me in ten minutes or less I have to do any one thing you ask, but if I can knock you down or disarm you then you have to do one thing I say."

"Alright then your on force abilities and sorcery are banned." He added.

"Of course they are wouldn't want to make it too easy for me to win," She said said cheekily igniting the lightsaber in her hands.

"Too much confidence, can lead to a downfall," Tyris said repeating one of the things Reaver had told him over the years and igniting his own weapon.

"So can too little," she countered

Ellona moved first aiming several quick and surprisingly well executed slashes at Tyris who dodged each of them backing away from her before landing a kick to her ribs instead of falling she rolled with the kick into a back flip and landed on her feet smiling.

"Not a bad attack, though a bit sloppy." Tyris said carefully before going into his own sequence of varied attacks He swung his blade at her from above and as she raised her own weapon ready to defend against it he deactivated his lightsaber causing her own blade to catch on nothing at all. Before she had the time to move Tyris reactivated his blade catching her lightly on the arm.

She felt her fingers go numb and the weapon slipped from her hand. Thinking quickly she punched him in the gut knocking him back and enabling herself to catch the weapon in her free left and reigniting it and going on the offensive.

There was a problem however, even though she could attack she was not used to weilding a weapon of any kind in her off hand much less a lightsaber. As such the fight didn't last long from there and at nine minute and five seconds Tyris knocked the weapon from her hands with a kick sending it high into the air where he caught it with ease.

"I win." He said reattaching his weapons to each other as they shut off with a hiss he held a hand out to her and helped her up which she took.

"I suppose you did." She said as he put her numb arm over his shoulders and picked her up bridal style carrying her back towards the village and Talzins home.

"You did really well for a first time lightsaber user." Tyris said.

"Though I admit it was fun, I still lost and I am a woman of my word so what do you want form me," She asked

Tyris stared at her for a minute and to her own surprise he leaned in and kissed her, she froze for a moment and then gave in to the attraction she had felt towards him over the last few days since they had met and her other arm that wasn't numb and wrapped it around his neck pulling herself more securely against him and moaned slightly as she did so.

'_I see you two are getting along,_' claimed Reaver as his voice echoed through their heads.

Ellona jumped, and Tyris sighed, "Lord Reaver is an extremely powerful Telepath: he can communicate with anyone from anywhere in the galaxy."

'_That's correct,_' stated the Sith Lord, '_One of the Harbinger-class Star Destroyers is about to Arrive at Dathomir... I expect anyone willing to join in on the opening battle to be onboard said vessel._'

Tyris nodded, "At once Lord Reaver."

**DONE!**

I'm in no mood for explanations, so I'll let you ask your questions in your reviews, and I'll answer them via PM.


	3. NOTICE

To those who are watching for more updates. If you want more chapters, write a review for each chapter.

and so we're clear, I'm not talking those two word review's like " update soon" because that's not a review... if really want me to 'update soon' the leave real review. A Real Review is a rant about how much you liked the chapter and why you liked those things.

this stuff encourages us writers, and I speak for us all when I say it motivates us to write.

NOW GET TO IT!


End file.
